Forum:Atsui Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : He'd not been born at the time, however, his mother Chizuru Uzumaki had been in the village. At the time, she was still a genin, learning her family's sealing techniques. When the attack came, her parents told her to hide in the cellar. As she did, her parents' hid the entrance with ninjutsu. The next day, Chizuru climbed out of the cellar, only to find her home in ruins, and her parents nowhere to be seen. Presuming them dead, she decided to travel to find a new home, eventually ending up in Kirigakure. Changing her last name*, she eventually became a jonin (ANBU/Hunter-Nin?) of the Hidden Mist... *While she did change her last name, she was eventually discovered to be an Uzumaki. Despite this, because of her skill and dedication to Kirigakure, she was spared, and allowed to continue as a Kunoichi. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Though his mother was once a jonin (ANBU/Hunter-Nin?) of Kirigakure, when she became pregnant with Akari, she was allowed to retire. One year later, she gave birth to Akari, and one year after that, she gave birth to Atsui. Like with his sister, because of the slaughter caused by Zabuza to one of the graduating classes, she was weary of letting Atsui enter the academy, so at age 5, his father took him to Shakunetsu Island to train him in the Crimson Lotus style...* *While there's more to the story on his relation to Kirigakure (and Shakunetsu Island), I don't wish to reveal spoilers. If more detail is needed, however, please let me know. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : He is a supporting character for my first story and a supporting/temporary member of the team I am creating out of my own fanon characters. His specialty is the Crimson Lotus style of Shakunetsu Island, something he mixes together with his Kenjutsu, something he is particularly adept at, and his family's fuinjutsu, which he has little talent for. His nature release is Fire Release (and eventually Lightning Release), which he mixes together with his kenjutsu. His specialty is close range combat, while at the same time, he is horrid at genjutsu, even worse than his sister. He prefers action over planning, and is known to be as hot-tempered as his sister, if not more so... If any details are needed besides those provided, or if there are flaws that prevent this from working, please let me know. --E'Athanata (talk) 01:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications